


for your safety

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Death, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this is inspired by the song “murder song (5,4,3,2,1) by aurora”.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Reader
Kudos: 19





	for your safety

you had met general hux at one of the rare parties on the finalizer. he looked at you from the other side of the room and you were stunned. he looked so handsome in his suit with a red tie. his hair was gelled back like always. he raised his hand and winked at you from across the room and you made your way to him. he looked you in the eyes and you both fell in love. deeply and forever. 

even through you just were a little technician, you both seemed to be always together. at night, the doubts came to you. was he really in love with you? or is this just a trick from him? you didn’t want to think about this and so stoop up and got straight to the general’s chamber. he welcomed you and soon all your thoughts were gone. 

armitage’s attention went from his work to you. someone who doesn’t work around the general won’t notice this, but all his other workers do. they begin to talk about it behind his back and soon commander ren learns about you too.

you managed to get as much time as possible, but soon snoke was after you. one evening you went to the chambers of commander ren. unlike almost everyone else, you weren’t afraid him. you looked him straight in the eye and told him to leave you and the general alone. he just twitched with his eye and shut the door right before your face. 

the days after this encounter were peaceful. so peaceful that you became more and more scared. you knew what the supreme leader could do to people who were ignoring the orders. and one day, you talked to armitage. 

“we need to leave.”, you told him, with a dash of angst in your voice. he looked up from the datapad he was holding and threw you a puzzled look. “what? why?”, he asked. “snoke knows about us.”, you tried to keep a plain face just to see that the general didn’t seem to care about this. “and why would this be a concern?”, he speaked with a calm voice. 

“because you don’t work as much as you used to. we spent so much time together and the crew is talking about this.” you were almost about to cry but managed to hold it back. it didn’t made much sense to cry now, you thought. 

you just sat down in front of the general. “armitage, let’s just leave. we would be safer everywhere but here.” the general shakes his head. “no. we’re loyal to the first order and we can’t leave. besides that, where would you go? there is no place to hide.” he seems to be angry with you. 

you let your head sink. you could go without him, you thought. but then again, he was right. snoke was not dumb. he would know where to look for you. 

when you wake up the next day, hux seems to be long gone. his side of the bed was cold. it was your day off so you stood up and went to the refresher to took a hot bath. 

the hours pass by and as soon as hux’s shift is over you left the chambers and went to the bridge. but he was nowhere to be found. one of the workers there said, he didn’t show up to his shift and then everything became clear to you. snoke has punished him. 

you turned on your heels and went to commander ren’s chambers. you hammered at the closed door but he seems to be absent too. you managed to get back to your own room where you broke down and cried like a baby. you thought about all the things snoke could do to him.

after a few hours there was a loud knock at your door. you opened it and two stormtroopers pulled you out of your room. you tried to scream but you were silenced soon. they took you to a unknown room where the general was waiting. 

“armitage! what goes on here?”, you screamed and wanted to hug him. but he stood there without moving and soon you gave up. you sat on one of the chairs and just stared at him until he would say a word. 

when he finally spoke his voice was dull and lifeless. you knew from the start that this was not going to end well for you. he laid down his plan for you. “i need you to understand that i do this out of love for you.” you shook your head. “no, this isn’t love. this is murder.” hot tears were streaming down your cheeks and you could barely breathe. “don’t do this, armitage. we could still run away.”

he let out a loud breath. “you don’t understand this. the order is always my first choice. i can’t run away. please, y/n. you will forgive me.” you closed your eyes. “will it be fast?”, you ask with a shaky voice. 

hux kneels down in front of you. he cups your cheek with his hand. “it will be fast. you won’t feel any pain.” you take armitage’s hand and kissed it. “please promise me you won’t forget me.” hux’s voice seems to break as he says:“i will never forget you. i swear this." 

after a few seconds of silence you find your voice again. "well, if it’s the best for you, i will do it. because i love you and i want you to be happy. i hope for your sake that this is what you want.” hux caressed your cheek one more time and stood up again. “close your eyes, y/n. it will be over soon." 

armitage lifts his arm with the gun and pulls the trigger. there is a loud bang and everything goes dark for you.

**Author's Note:**

> well, this is my first published work after a few months. let me know what you think!


End file.
